Ma vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être racontée
by J. H. Verne
Summary: Pourquoi ? Voici des passages de ce qu'a pu vivre Hiei d'après mon imagination. Attention au spoil. Chapitre 2 enfin là ! Enjoy.
1. Le Secret du 3ème Oeil

**Ma vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être racontée**

Hiei no Monogatari - 飛影の物語

**Rated :** T

**Disclaimer :** Hiei et les personnages connus par Yū Yū Hakusho, appartiennent à Togashi Yoshihiro & Dybex. Les autres personnages, créatures, etc. sont de mon invention. Dans le cas contraire je préciserai.

**Genre/Type :** Angst (pas dés le début, mais soyez patients), Aventure, Fantastique… Enfin vous verrez bien ! XD

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce premier chapitre Souvenirs de Naissance - Le Secret du Troisième Oeil, est basé sur les épisodes 99 et 100 du manga, donc, pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore vu ces deux épisodes qui révèlent une partie de la vie de Hiei, je vous propose de voir d'abord le manga avant de venir lire cette fic si vous n'aimez pas savoir des choses à l'avance et préférez garder un petit suspens ;-) Aussi, chez moi, Hiei est au moins aussi vieux que l'est Kurama, donc facilement plus de 1000 ans.

* * *

**I**

**Souvenirs de Naissance - Le Secret du Troisième Oeil**

Je m'appelle Hiei. En apparence on ne me donne guère plus que dix-huit ans. Admettons que j'en ai dix-huit.

Je suis un Démon du Feu, cela veut dire que je maîtrise diverses techniques basées sur les flammes, tant les flammes terrestres que les flammes des Ténèbres. J'ai commencé avec un niveau de démon B+ et à présent, je suis du niveau S+. Je suis un épéiste hors pair et possède une rapidité hors du commun. Aucun œil, qu'il soit humain ou non, ne peut me suivre.

Je n'ai pas vraiment un passé très glorieux.. À vrai dire, rien que d'y penser, ça me donne envie de vomir…

Toutefois, il y a certaines parties que je vais vous raconter… Non obligatoirement les plus roses.

Commençons…

Tout a commencé le jour de ma naissance, un jour d'été au Makai.

Malgré le fait que nous étions en été, il ne tombait que de la neige. En effet, je suis né au Royaume de Koorime, le Pays des Glaces. Les Koorime n'ayant qu'une fille tous les cent ans, si l'une d'entre elles rencontre un homme et engendre un garçon, l'enfant doit être banni. Je suis donc par définition l'enfant du blasphème, l'incarnation du péché. Malgré mon très jeune âge, j'étais déjà capable d'entendre et de comprendre tout ce qui se disait autour de moi. J'ai donc vite compris ce qui m'attendait. Peu de temps après ma naissance j'ai été jeté du haut du Pays des Glaces par Ruhi, la meilleure amie de ma mère, Hina. Je me souviens qu'en me donnant la larme de ma mère cristallisée en Pierre d'Hirui, elle m'avait demandé de revenir, et de la tuer en premier. Que ce serai son pardon envers Hina pour le geste qu'elle s'apprêtait à accomplir. Juste après ça, elle me lâcha et je tombais dans la Forêt des Ténèbres.

Peu de temps après, j'ai été repêché par des brigands du Makai. Au départ ils en avaient après la Pierre d'Hirui, mais ils ont décidé de me garder avec eux, sans doute se disaient-ils que je serait un allié supplémentaire. Toujours est-il que dès que j'ai pu marcher, c'est-à-dire environ trois mois plus tard, je me suis débrouillé tout seul, même si je restais encore avec ces brigands. Lorsque j'ai appris la valeur de mon cristal je l'ai exhibé à mon cou afin de narguer les autres démons. Dés mon plus jeune âge, je me délectais à la vue du sang. Les cris de douleur et de souffrance provoquaient mon hilarité. Pendant quinze ans, je commettais meurtre sur meurtre, tantôt pour me défendre, tantôt pour m'occuper, puis au bout de ces quinze ans, mes « compagnons » ont commencé à avoir peur de moi et à m'éviter. Je suis donc parti de mon coté.

Pendant près de cinq mille ans, j'ai voyagé à travers le Makai. Il s'est passé divers évènements que je vous conterai séparéments plus tard. Peut-être.

Chaque fois que je changeais de région, de nouveaux adversaires se présentaient.

Lors de mon combat à l'épée contre l'un d'entre eux, au sommet d'une falaise, je perdis mon cristal dans la rivière en contrebas. Après ça, je me jura de le retrouver coûte que coûte. Seulement, pour ce faire, et aussi pour retrouver le Royaume de Koorime et me venger des femmes des glaces, j'avais besoin d'un troisième œil.

Je suis donc allé voir Shigure, le chirurgien des Ténèbres. Il était réputé être le seul capable de procéder à la greffe d'un troisième œil.

Là bas, je dû prouver que la douleur n'était pas un problème pour moi. En effet, il m'avait prévenu que l'intervention s'accompagnait d'une douleur insoutenable qui était venue à bout de tous ceux qui, jusqu'alors, avaient tenté de se faire greffer un œil du Diable. Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'arrêter à des détails. Il m'ajouta ensuite une condition à l'opération.

Il me dit : _« L'existence que mon patient a mené jusque là doit susciter en moi un très vif intérêt. Si je juge que ta vie est digne de considération, alors j'accepterai de pratiquer l'opération. »_

Ce à quoi je répondis : _« Ma vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être racontée. Et rien que d'y penser, ça me donne envie de vomir.. »_

Il accepta de pratiquer l'opération.

La douleur fut insoutenable. Lorsque je m'éveillais, j'avais un bandage assez serré sur le front. Une fois que je fus sorti, Shigure m'arrêta avant que je ne m'en aille. Il m'expliqua que l'opération avait pour effet de faire chuter considérablement le niveau de puissance, or, si un patient se fait tuer en sortant de chez lui, l'opération n'aurait servi à rien. Je pu effectivement constater que ma puissance était retombée au niveau de celle d'un nouveau né. Il était impossible que je survive plus d'une heure dans cet état. Shigure me proposa une alternative : il m'enseignait le maniement du sabre ainsi que sa technique, puis je pourrai partir.

J'accepta qu'il m'enseigne sa technique. J'ai toujours adoré relever de nouveaux défis. Environ une semaine plus tard, j'étais de nouveau capable de me battre sans danger contre des démons inférieurs à la classe A+.

Je m'en allais de chez Shigure et, quelques temps plus tard je pu enlever le bandage. Lorsque j'ouvris pour la première fois mon troisième œil, une image supplémentaire surplomba celle que je pouvais déjà percevoir avec mes deux yeux « principaux ». C'était comme si on m'avait attribué une seconde vue. Grâce à cet œil du Diable, je n'ai eu aucun mal à retrouver le Royaume de Koorime.

Lorsque je m'y rendis, j'ai eu l'impression de déambuler dans une ville morte. Ces femmes, prisonnières de leur Royaume de Glace, m'ont paru pathétiques.. Mon désir de vengeance s'était envolé, je n'avais plus envie de les tuer. Je n'eu pas de mal à retrouver Ruhi. Je lui demanda de me dire où je pouvais trouver Hina. Elle me conduisit devant la sépulture de ma mère. Là, elle m'apprit qu'Hina avait eu une fille du nom de Yukina, et elle me dit aussi qu'elle était elle très douce, comme sa mère. Malheureusement me disait-elle, Yukina était portée disparue depuis un certain temps. Lorsque je partis, sans un mot de plus, elle me reconnu. Je ne chercha pas à la connaître ni même à me retourner pour lui confirmer sa constatation.

Je repartis loin de ce pays, jusqu'au Ningenkai. Là, je me mis à chercher ma sœur.

C'est dans le Ningenkai que j'ai rencontré Yusuke et Kuwabara et que j'ai revu Kurama, qui s'était réincarné en un humain du nom de Shuichi Minamino.

J'ai retrouvé ma soeur dans la villa d'un malfrat du nom de Tarukane qui se servait d'elle pour s'enrichir, grâce aux pierres d'Hirui qu'elle produisait lorsqu'elle pleurait. Avec l'aide de Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama et Botan, on a pu la libérer. Bien sur, elle ignorait tout de moi. C'était bien mieux comme ça.

Après cela, nous avons tous été conviés de force par Toguro au Grand Tournoi des Arts Martiaux de l'Ombre, ayant lieux au Ningenkai, dans des stades spécifiques situés dans des endroits reculés. Ces combats étaient d'une très bonne aide pour augmenter ma puissance. Grâce à ce tournoi, j'ai pu contrôler l'Onde de Feu du Dragon Noir, l'attaque la plus puissante des flammes des Ténèbres.

Après ce tournoi, je me suis lassé des combats sur Terre. C'est alors que j'ai reçu la visite des messagers de Mukuro. Avant que je ne me rende dans le Makai pour trois mois d'entraînement intensif dans les sous sols du château de Mukuro, Yukina me remis son cristal. Elle me demanda de le remettre à son frère si jamais je le retrouvais. Indirectement, elle le remis à son frère, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de lui révéler mon identité. Je me résolus donc à accepter son cristal comme étant le mien.

Atteignant enfin mon but, j'avais perdu toute raison de vivre. Seul le désir de combattre demeurait en moi.

C'est-ce qui m'a permis de passer de la classe A+ à la classe S+ en seulement trois mois grâce à l'entraînement intensif de Mukuro. En combat final je dû affronter Shigure, que je battis d'extrême justesse, à un combat à l'épée. Malheureusement j'étais trop grièvement blessé. Je ne pensais pas survivre. Mukuro me remis sur pieds et je devins son bras droit.

Vint ensuite le Tournoi pour l'Unification des Ténèbres. Là je revis Yusuke, Kuwabara et Kurama. Yusuke en tant que représentant de Raizen, Kurama à cause de Yomi, et moi en tant que bras droit de Mukuro.

Les combats furent très simples à gagner, les démons étant généralement inférieurs à la classe A. Lors des demi-finales, je me retrouvais face à Mukuro. Elle gagna de justesse, mais perdit plus tard. Du coup, Enki devint le Roi du Makai pour trois ans.

J'eu pour travail de récupérer les humains qui s'égaraient au Makai, d'effacer leur mémoire et de les rapatrier dans le Ningenkai. J'ai exercé ce travail pendant 3 ans. Après ça, je suis repartis dans une autre région du Makai. Enki, grâce à une sorte de coup de force est resté Roi. Cela ne me concernait plus.

* * *

**Note 1 :** Les classes vont du D au S avec des - ou des + en fonction des pouvoirs des démons. La classe S étant la plus puissante et la classe D, la plus faible.

**Note 2 :** Officiellement et dans le manga, Hiei est un classe A+ voire S mais ici, Hieï apparaîtra comme un démon S+ héhé.

**Note 3 :** Euh si par moment je me trompe en rapport avec le manga, c'est parce que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu l'épisode « Le Secret du Troisième Œil » mais je regarderai à l'occasion et je corrigerai si besoin est. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me le souligner si je me suis trompé !

**Note 4 :** Cette fic a ENCORE changé de titre, mais cette fois-ci, ça ne bougera plus. Dans le genre manque d'originalité...

* * *

Voila !

Akira : pourquoi j'écris « voila ! » à chaque fois que j'ai fini une partie ? Un trouble psychologique vous croyez ?

Hiei : Oui et un grave !

Akira : Oh Hiei je ne t'ai pas sonné ! Laisse moi tranquille ToT

Hiei : Hey cause correct !

Kurama : Dites, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Akira : Y m'engueule !

Hiei : L'imbécile…

Kurama : Bon aller on se calme, Hiei laisse-le tranquille, et toi Akira, reprend toi, tu n'as pas fini ce que tu voulais dire après la biographie de Hiei !

Hiei : ghn

Akira : Oui c'est vrai ! Au fait Hiei, merci de m'avoir raconté tout ça !

Hiei : ghn

Huuuuummm ! Excusez-moi pour cette interruption ! XD J'espère que cette « biographie » de notre Koorime préféré (j'veux convertir du monde ! _-regard sadique-_) vous a plu ! Pour la suite, en plusieurs parties, j'essayerai d'avoir une imagination fertile et fidèle au personnage de Hiei ! C'est une fic qui risque de durer longtemps avant d'être complète alors ne soyez pas trop hâtifs XD

Exprimez-vous dans les _Reviews_ !


	2. C'hwilblaër, les brigands

**Ma vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être racontée**

Hiei no Monogatari - 飛影の物語

**Rated :** T

**Type/Genre :** Aventure, Angst, Fantastique…

**Disclaimer :** Hiei et les brigands appartiennent à Yoshihiro Togashi, Shuueisha TV, Saint Pierrot & Dybex. Leurs noms sont de mon invention. La Chanson, Hoshi'a na, est la version hébreu de Délivre-nous, du Prince d'Égypte. Les paroles sont donc en hébreu phonétique.

**Note de l'auteur :** Pas de spoil ici. Donc, pas besoin de vous taper les 112 épisodes (même si tout le monde devrait les avoir vu, ainsi que les 2 films et avoir lu les 19 tomes, évidemment, pour la culture de chacun) pour comprendre quelque chose, lisez le chapitre un (ou regardez les épisodes 99 et 100) ça suffira amplement !

Les pensées des personnages et les paroles de la chanson sont en italique.

* * *

**II**

**C'hwilblaër, Les Brigands**

Un cri déchirant, plein de douleur et de tristesse. Le cri d'une femme désespérée. Le cri de ma mère, Hina. Je me sentais tomber dans une chute sans fin. Plus je me rapprochais du sol, plus la température montait. L'air avant froid et sec, devenait lourd et chaud. Ma chute sembla durer des heures.

Lorsque enfin je touchais le sol, je m'attendais à un violent impact, cependant, je ne sentis qu'un impact moindre. J'étais tombé dans la rivière du Makai.

Par chance, ou malchance qui sait, je pu rester à la surface et respirer.

Au bout d'un long moment à descendre la rivière, j'ai senti que je sortais de l'eau. Un démon, de toute évidence de classe D ou C au maximum, m'avait attrapé et tiré hors de l'eau. Il me ramena auprès des siens en me tenant à bout de bras, et je pu entendre leur conversation.

« C'est quoi ce tas de lambeaux difforme et couvert de boue ? demanda celui qui semblait être le chef de leur bande.

- C'est un bébé que je viens de trouver ! répondit celui qui m'avait repêché.

- Imbécile ! Je t'ai déjà dis de pas ramasser ce genre de cochonnerie !

- Mais regardez ce qu'il tient dans sa main ! »

Le chef cessa de le réprimander et se pencha vers moi pour m'observer. Effectivement, je tenais toujours fermement dans ma main la pierre d'Hirui que m'avait remise Ruhi. Le chef l'aperçu et tenta de me la prendre.

**x-x-x-x**

Malgré mon très jeune âge, j'avais déjà de la force, et j'étais capable d'entendre et de comprendre tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. Il fallait recourir à un sortilège pour pouvoir me tenir dans ses bras à cette époque, car d'après ce que disaient les femmes des glaces, j'étais possédé par les flammes des Ténèbres. C'est à cause de ça que j'étais empaqueté dans des bandelettes spéciales qui avaient un rôle inhibitoire sur les flammes et qui ne laissent entrevoir que mes yeux.

**x-x-x-x**

Pour empêcher le chef de me prendre la seule chose à laquelle je tenais désormais, je n'eus d'autre moyen que de le mordre.

« Aie ! M'a mordu le p'tit sauvage ! » s'exclama-t-il en retirant sa main.

Apparemment, mon caractère de ''petit sauvage'' devait lui avoir mit la puce à l'oreille, car, depuis ce jour où ils m'avaient repêché dans la rivière du Makai, ce brigand devint mon père adoptif. Ils m'acceptèrent dans leur clan.

Bien qu'ils m'aient recueilli parmi eux, ils ne se donnaient pas grand mal pour m'aider à survivre. Ils m'avaient débarrassé des bandelettes et m'avaient donné des vêtements prévus pour grandir avec moi. Rien de plus, et rien de moins.

Seuls les brigands du clan Kage, ceux qui m'avaient repêché, savaient que je possédait la pierre d'Hirui. Cette pierre était d'une valeur inestimable et je commençais à en tirer parti, en l'exposant à mon cou pour narguer les autres démons que je pouvais rencontrer. J'avoue que c'était assez divertissant. A cette époque, j'aimais tout particulièrement semer la mort sur mon passage, les cris de terreur et de souffrance provoquaient mon hilarité. J'adorais la vue et l'odeur du sang. Remarquez, ceci n'a pas réellement changé aujourd'hui.

**x-x-x-x**

Les brigands se contentaient de continuer leur vie, et si je parvenais à manger et boire, tant mieux pour moi.

Ils ne faisaient appel à moi que lors de leurs sorties.

Ces ''sorties'' comme j'ai dis, consistaient au pillage de villages avoisinants, de clans, de tribus… Dérobant tout ce qui était possible, brûlant ce qui restait, emportant prisonniers et prisonnières… Après ces sorties, tout le clan se réunissait pour une fête de victoire. Je n'y assistais jamais, cela ne me concernait pas…

Cependant, je demeurais légèrement curieux, sur la nature de ces fêtes notamment. Ceci parce que le lendemain, lorsque je revenais sur les lieux, il n'y avait plus trace des prisonniers, ou prisonnières, et quelque fois, il manquait des membres du clan, qui ne revenaient jamais… Je me demandais souvent où ils pouvaient bien passer. Lorsque je revenais, je trouvais quelque chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un champ de bataille, mais sans aucun cadavre. Enfin, mis a part l'animal qui avait servit de repas. C'était bizarre.. Du sang, mais pas le moindre cadavre, et des dégâts comme si une tempête était passée par là…

Une fois, après une sortie plutôt fructueuse en victuailles, et en prisonnier et prisonnières, j'avais décidé de rester.

Et je faisais là une grossière erreur…

Tout le clan s'amassa autour d'un grand feu de camp, haut de près de deux mètres. Quelques uns dressèrent une sorte de table de fortune. Visiblement, ils avaient l'intention de faire un banquet… Rien que ça… Non il y avait forcément autre chose.

À cette époque, je n'avais qu'une dizaine d'années, mais je pouvais compter plus de cent meurtres à mon actif. Certes pour vous ceci n'est pas très glorieux, loin de là même, cependant, dans le Makai, plus on tuait, plus on était redouté, et donc, plus on était tranquille et respecté.

Dans le clan Kage, j'étais plutôt craint et respecté, mais ça dépendait des jours disons… Et ce soir là, c'était un des jours où on ne me considérait pas comme une menace, mais plutôt comme un potentiel divertissement… Vous allez comprendre.

Lorsque la table fut dressée, le clan, rassemblé autour du feu, commença à entonner une chanson. D'abord basses, les paroles prirent de la force et tout le clan chantait à présent à pleine voix. Quelques uns jouaient pour accompagner les chanteurs. La chanson était dans une autre langue que celle par laquelle je vous raconte tout cela, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous comprenez, et je ne tiens pas non plus à vous la traduire… Dans ma tête, les paroles résonnaient.

_Kshehashot shuv matzik al ktefeynu.._

_Haze'a melucha al mitzcheynu_

_Elohim, hatishma shav'atenu haraba_

_Hatig'al misivloteynu_

_Hoshi'a na !_

_Kolenu shma, hoshi'a na !_

_Elohim, otcha nizkon be'eretz yam im chol…_

_Lecholcha nish'e, leylot yachlefu ad she !_

_Tavi'enu le'eretz ha'avot !_

_Maher ! Maher !_

_Zo tifla hoshi'a na !_

_Limtzula shesham nachmok._

_Me'al kashe minso._

_Hoshi'a na !_

_Lanu eretz huvtecha !_

_Hotsi'enu na mehachashecha…_

_La'aretz shelanu huvtecha…_

_Al na tivke, heyradem bimnucha._

_Hakshev le'ivshat hagalim…_

_Otcha mardima ma beshir'eres imcha._

_Itcha eheye le'olahim.._

_Mey hanahar shebenachat kolchim._

_Shimru al otzar ko mushlam !_

_Im timtze'u eyze chof mivtachim._

_Oto na havi'u lesham…_

_Hoshi'a na !_

_Shlach ro'e sheyar'e lanu_

_Et haderecha el eretz ha'avot…_

_Hari'enu le'eretz ha'avot !_

_Hoshi'a na !_

La chanson avait quelque chose d'entraînant, de presque joyeux. Pourtant, bien que je ne comprenais pas toutes les paroles, je savais qu'il n'en était rien.

Un petit nombre de brigands dansait autour du grand feu. Une pseudo danse guerrière. L'un de ces manants se détacha du groupe et disparu un peu plus loin ; il revint rapidement, tenant une créature semblable aux vaches du Ningenkai, mais environ deux fois plus gros et d'une couleur noir pourpré. Nous on appelait ça la Fornecë, ce qui signifie ''la providence'' car c'est la proie la plus nourrissante du Makai.

« Le repas, bien sûr… » pensais-je.

La bête fut mise à mort et le chant cessa, de même que la danse. Le banquet débuta et je m'y joignit sans entrain. La débauche, l'alcool, tout cela ne m'attirait pas des masses… Je n'avais de brigand que le clan. Bien sûr, il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour que le banquet dégénère. Les membres de clan Kage étaient tous complètement ivres. J'apercevais les prisonniers du coin de l'œil. Ils étaient prostrés au pied de la falaise qui nous surplombait et nous observaient avec des regards emplis d'effroi. Tous des humains, ou des hybrides. Oui vous avez bien lu, il y a des humains au Makai, mais ils ne sont pas du tout semblables sur le plan culturel à ceux du Ningenkai. Premièrement ils ne savent rien des autres mondes. Ensuite, ils ont un côté moyenâgeux comme dirait le Ningen lambda. Pour eux, un warg ou une fornecë est aussi normal qu'un loup ou une vache pour vous.

Ils savent que les brigands battent la campagne pour dévaster leurs villages, voler le fruit de leurs récoltes, et les voler eux. C'est pourquoi tous sont armés dans cette région du Makai. Mais sabres et épées si affûtés soient-ils ne sont pas suffisants contre un clan de démons disposant de pouvoirs.

Bref, revenons à nos moutons.

Il n'avait donc pas fallu longtemps au banquet pour dégénérer complètement. À l'époque, mes réflexes étaient légèrement moins bons qu'aujourd'hui, ce qui fait que je ne senti pas venir le coup de masse qui me frappa en plein sur le crâne. Instinctivement, je fis un bond en arrière et chancela, sonné par le coup que je venais de recevoir. Je senti qu'on m'attrapait par les poignets des deux coté et qu'on tentait de me forcer à avancer. Vers je ne sais où. Ma vision était trouble mais je cru voir des prisonniers qu'on plaquait violement sur ce qui avait servi de tables. C'est là que je compris quelle énorme erreur j'avais fais.

Voila pourquoi après les fêtes de victoire certains membres du clan ne réapparaissaient plus, voila pourquoi il y avait du sang partout, de la nourriture écrasée, des tables renversées… Le banquet dégénérait en orgie générale. Et dans le cas présent, j'étais considéré comme un autre à ''forcer''.

Gohaf et Crale, les deux démons qui essayaient de me traîner vers la table la plus proche me broyaient les os des avant-bras. Reprenant conscience, je me débattis de toutes mes forces, ne réussissant qu'à les faire rire. Finalement, un troisième me souleva par la peau du cou et me plaqua contre le bois humide et sale d'une des tables. J'étouffais un cri de douleur, les griffes s'enfonçaient dans ma nuque pendant qu'il arrachait ma cape de mes épaules. Il tirait maintenant sur mon pantalon, tentant de le mettre en pièce.

Ce qui se passa ensuite, je ne le compris que quelques jours plus tard.

Alors qu'il tirait toujours sur mon pantalon, les quatre ceintures résistant tant bien que mal à la pression, ma vision se brouilla un instant puis devint infrarouge. Je senti une vague d'énergie incroyable m'envahir et me senti soulevé de la table. Gwaom me lâcha et je vis que tout s'arrêtait autour de moi. Ils m'observaient avec des yeux terrorisés. Soudain, une onde de choc parti de mes yeux devenu totalement rouges et brillant et une trentaine de démons se firent désintégrés à la seconde où elle les atteignit, les autres se baissant à temps. Aucun des prisonniers n'a survécu, et il ne demeurait que vingt-deux des cinquante deux membres du clan avant ce soir. Je disparu. Puis plus rien.

Je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé après m'être enfui. Je me suis réveillé apparemment trois jours après, mal accroché à une branche d'un des plus grands arbres de la Forêt des Idiots. Je me redressa pour faire le point et me remettre les idées en place. Un coup d'œil rapide me fit voir que j'étais toujours habillé, bonne nouvelle. Ma cape avait disparu, c'est vrai que Gwaom me l'avait arrachée, j'irai la récupérer plus tard. Après m'être assuré qu'il n'y a personne alentours. Je passa l'heure suivante à me creuser la cervelle pour me souvenir des évènements des trois derniers jours.

Je replaça chronologiquement le banquet, le début d'orgie, ma…fuite…, mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé ensuite. J'ai disparu. Bon d'accord, mais après ? Et d'où venait cette soudaine énergie ? Je n'ai jamais disposé d'une telle vision ni d'une telle puissance… Je jeta par réflexe un coup d'œil à la pierre d'Hirui de ma mère. Non ça ne peut pas être la source de cette énergie. Il émane de cette pierre un sentiment de paix et de calme. Ça n'a rien à voir avec la haine et la puissance de l'énergie rouge qui m'a sorti du pétrin. Car il faut bien reconnaître que sans cette énergie pour le moins improbable je n'aurai pas fais long feu… Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai des frissons d'horreur. Je ne laisserai plus jamais quelqu'un me toucher de trop près, non plus jamais. Et ces abrutis paieront pour ce qu'ils ont tenté de me faire, s'ils ont survécu à l'onde de choc…

Je descendis de l'arbre et retourna sur les lieux du banquet. Même vision qu'à l'ordinaire, quelques tas de cendres en plus. Je compris qu'il s'agissait des restes des démons ayant été atteints par l'onde. Je ne pu retenir un sourire de satisfaction en constatant trois tas qui avaient été Gwaom, Gohaf et Crale. Ainsi je les avais déjà tués, voila qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Bien que j'aurai préféré les faire souffrir plus longtemps…

J'aperçu ma cape à quelques mètres de là. À peine déchirée, je n'aurai aucun mal à la rafistoler. Je la ramasse et la remet sur mes épaules avant de me diriger vers le repaire du clan Kage, trois cent mètres plus haut sur les flancs de la falaise. Désormais si l'un d'entre eux osait m'approcher je le tuerai dans la seconde.

Lorsque j'atteignis le surplomb rocheux supportant les grottes, les brigands restants m'aperçurent et j'entendis dire :

« Hé ! Voila Hiei ! Rentrons vite ! »

Ils se détournèrent tous rapidement et disparurent derrière les grands blocs de pierre refermant les grottes. Ainsi je ne fais plus partie du clan. Bien. Je m'en alla donc de mon côté. Je ne voulais plus jamais entendre parler de ce clan et de ses membres. Et surtout pas de leurs fêtes. Et plus personne ne me touchera.

Non, plus jamais, plus personne.

* * *

**Note 1 :** La chanson _Hoshi'a na_ est la version (enfin, un morceau) en hébreu de _Délivre-nous_ du dessin animé Le Prince d'Égypte. Elle n'a donc strictement rien à voir avec l'histoire, mais je considère que je me suis donné assez de mal à retranscrire les paroles en hébreux en écriture latine alors admettons que ça convienne ! :-3

**Note 2 :** Fornecë est en fait un mot galicien que j'ai un peu transformé avec le tréma. Normalement si mon traducteur marche bien il signifie effectivement ''la providence''. Dans ma petite tête, cela se prononce « Fornétché ». Merci m'sieurs dames. u.u

**Note 3 :** "C'hwilblaër" est un mot breton signifiant "Brigands".

* * *

Bien, chapitre très court, et pas vraiment gai, mais c'est comme cela que j'explique une des facettes du caractère de Hiei, je pense que vous avez deviné de laquelle il s'agit. Je vois que j'ai quand même mis six long mois à me bouger pour écrire ce fameux chapitre deux… Le trois est commencé, sois dit en passant, je ne sais pas quand il viendra. Mais vous savez qu'avec moi faut être patient !_ ~pataper!~_

J'espère tout de même que ce petit chapitre vous a plu. Pensez aux reviews pour m'en faire part.

Je ferai les chapitres en fonction de l'inspiration qui me viendra sur des épisodes de la vie de notre koorime, qui expliqueraient son mauvais caractère et diverses autres choses. Je vais laisser partir mon imagination. Ah et vous en saurez aussi plus sur cette soudaine énergie qui a sauvé Hiei, mais quand et dans quel chapitre.. Ha ha. XD


End file.
